The war to end all wars (Sonic)
by umadbro519
Summary: basically the Mobius world has been thrown in to a war that only the fittest "country" will survive (thanks to Lost and Forgotten Memories for helping me) tell me if you like the story. If you do want your OC in here I can throw em in.
1. Chapter 1

William had just woken up he saw that his squad mates were still asleep his squad was the best in his faction and probably all of the other 6 left after the reason for the factions was that Eggman launched a nuclear missile on a mobian city and every city than launched their missiles and the world was thrown in to chaos and most did not survive and those who did formed factions and fought over land, resources, and weapons until 6 were left and that's where they were. William and his squad mates Sonic, Adam, Shadow, and Rouge they were at their army camp their faction was called Lightfield the other five were Rockbeach, Falconcliff, Silverbridge, Orston, and Cordale. His General was going to send them and 2 other squads for an attack mission on a Rockbeach or Silverbridge camp that could hold several soldiers so he decided to ready up for the mission he had about 2 hours but he had to do other stuff anyway and started loading his AR than Shadow woke up too seeing William he knew it was almost time for the mission and started loading an MP-5 as the William finished without talking William went to eat and then get his gear on than got the transport ready which was a Humvee and a tank which William smiled which was a rare sight to see on his face than Shadow walked up and asked "You drivin" William looked at him and said none emotionally "Fuck yea I am" William looked at his watch and he saw he had about 20 minutes so he went on his phone to call his twin sister Madison when she finally picked up she asked "Mission?" "Yeah" He answered "Be safe you're the only family I have" She said "I always am and it's not that dangerous just going to take a camp and maybe a Silverbridge town and get some resources" He said back "okay do you know when you'll come home" His sister asked "We'll see okay" William said hanging up. As the rest of the squad started to ready up for the mission after a couple of minutes the 3 of the squads started to leave for the camp 


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N Alright I would have posted this faster but I had a neck cramp and decided to just go to sleep)**

As William and his squad started heading there they started to plan out the attack.

"Okay since it is broad daylight stealth is not an option" Rouge explained William silently cursed the time they were attacking he had always preferred stealth over open combat

"Alright so Adam you're going to be our sniper try to protect our asses." Rouge said "Got it?"

"Got it" Adam answered "but where will I hide"

"That's for you to figure out" William said boldly

"I think there's a hill or somethin you can use" Rouge said sweetly Rouge always hated how William was so dull and unemotionally.

"Thanks Rouge" Adam said

"Alright now where do we enter this camp?" Sonic asked

"I've got an idea." William started "how about the other squads take the tank and invade the town and we take the camp. The other squads won't have much military resistance plus we're the best so won't be something too big." William explained

"Actually not a bad plan hit two birds with one stone." Rouge said

"Alright so that's what we'll do and we'll have a radio on both sides so if something goes wrong the others will be there to help" Shadow added in

"Alright let's get going than" Adam said

1 hour later

As William and his Squad approached the camp William saw the size of the camp it was way bigger than it was on the map

"Whoa shit this is way bigger than a day ago." Rouge said "Are they planning an invasion?"

"Well we're here to stop it let's go" Sonic said

They approached where Adam will give them covering fire they left him and decided to find a different way in

"Alright how about through a building" Sonic said

"Gotta clear it first though Faker" Shadow said

"Still better than just walking in their guns a blazing" Rouge said

"Fine let's get Adam to take em out though. We cannot be seen and risk alerting the camp" Sonic said


	3. William's Bio

(A/N I had to post something And I am having a HUGE writers block and I have been Busy so sorry for the long wait here is William's Bio.)  
William I unknown  
Battle techniques prefers stealth over open combat  
Weapons all with silencer glock pistol AK-47 AR-15 and a machete  
Appearance skinny all black Hedgehog except for a white paw he wears black skinny jeans t-shirt hoodie and grey Nikes very skinny and average height when in open battle has a bullet proof vest over these articles of clothing  
Back story William doesn't know any of his family at all only know his first and middle name he doesn't know us family at all he was raised in a free for all orphanage and learned the way of sneaky ways and hand to hand combat fighting for his life William decided to join the Lightfield faction the war between them all Attitude sophisticated and serious very rarely happiness sometimes is considered an abomination of society reason he joined the military


End file.
